


Integrating the Pieces

by Bestbetdice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moriarty is Dead, No Mary Morstan, No Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbetdice/pseuds/Bestbetdice
Summary: Sherlock and John reconcile after Moriarty. Will they be able to mend relationships along the way or will they break under the pressure?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Integrating the Pieces

The day started as always with the sun rising from the horizon, streaking across the sky in bolts of gold and yellow. The kettle whistled pleasantly as it should and the tea was quickly made with little or no time to spare. The radio blared jarringly with songs from the 80s before it was changed to a much tolerable station. 

Though possessing a radio was uncommon, given the fact that phones could reciprocate the same amplified annoyance, Sherlock preferred things vintage to suit his mind's desires.

With good morning wishes and hurried bites of breakfast, Sherlock leaped forth into action, grabbing his coat on the way out. John followed suit, marching after him with fists of steel. Nobody understood the odd pair living in Central London much less grace them with a look or two. 

Especially after the papers exemplified Sherlock's skills and John's conquests, the two were well known but not well renowned to receive the public attention, enough to make them confined to their house. The passer-by's didn't stop to perceive their numerous motives, as they all followed the sound of the ticking clock. 

Life went on in London as per the doctor's orders, following a good night's sleep before a calorie-burning morning. Nothing of importance happened, nor was it strange enough for men like Holmes and Watson. Things picked up during the summer and slowed down in the winters, as intended. 

"A trip for three nights? What's the ocassion?" Sherlock asked. 

"It's -- a reunion." John replied, "Mother and Father, Harry and me. Along with a few of our distant relatives. They live in Leicestershire now, after putting their London home up for sale."

"An invitation would've been nice."

"I thought you weren't into social gatherings. There'll be people."

Sherlock wanted to say so much but he contained himself, "Well then, enjoy yourself."

"It's just for a week, Sherlock. It isn't goodbye." John shrugged, "I'll take this opportunity to meet new people. I've been kind of lagging behind on forming good relationships with others."

"Is it a must?"

"It isn't, but it's encouraged." 

"Who says so?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow. 

"Everyone. Mothers. Fathers. Uncles. Aunts. The people next door. There's some truth to it. Besides my mother would be unhappy to see me all alone." John explained the stakes, "It's been years since my time in Afghanistan. She'd be happy if I settled down."

"I thought this was a way to settle down." Sherlock pointed to the present. 

"Solving crimes and getting high isn't settling down, Sherlock. I mean, it could be, for you, but we all have our preferences. I've found a lovely home here. I would be a fool to deny that." John answered, defensively, "But -- there are circumstances. How long do you think would we continue on like this?"

"Until retirement?" Sherlock guessed. He never guesses.

"Of course not. Someday we'll move on from things. You'll be better off somewhere and I'd have settled down and our relationship would be reduced to a memory. Nothing more." John spoke, casually, "That's how most things work."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Sherlock, you can't defy the way--"

Before he knew it, Sherlock pressed his mouth against John's lips and engulfed him into a crushing hug.


End file.
